Changement
by Klaroline28
Summary: Si un jour Caroline se réveillait dans le corps de Klaus sans savoir ce qu'il était arrivé ni que ce dernier avait bien changé, que se passerait-il ?


Depuis quelques années déjà, Klaus était partit à la Nouvelle-Orléans disant adieu par la même occasion à Caroline par leur étreinte charnelle. Son royaume était désormais conquérit et il s'ennuyait lorsque son fils, Liam, 8 ans était à l'école. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à la vampire malgré ces années passées mais ne l'avait pas revue pour autant.

Du côté de Caroline, elle était restée malgré tout avec Tyler essayant de se faire pardonner de l'erreur commise avec Klaus ce qui n'était pas chose facile surtout qu'à chaque dispute, il le lui rappelait l'empêchant ainsi d'oublier cette après-midi passée dans les bois. Il ne lui restait plus que lui puisque Elena et Damon avaient décidés de partir à la découverte du monde. Bonnie et Jeremy avaient prit des chemins différents et malgré que Bonnie était restée à Mystic Falls pendant un moment, elle et Caroline n'étaient plus tellement proches. Il restait Stefan qui était partit quelques années plutôt à la recherche de nouveaux vampires à aider maintenant qu'il savait lui-même se contrôler sans jamais donner de nouvelles.

Un jour, Caroline se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait même jamais vue auparavant. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin, les draps étaient de soie blanches et sentaient merveilleusement bons. Une salle de bain était adjacente à la chambre dont les murs étaient d'une teinte beige. Dans la chambre, se trouvait une bibliothèque bien remplie de livres anciens ainsi qu'un fauteuil pour lire avec devant une belle cheminée. Le bureau se trouvait juste devant le lit et était rempli de dessins. La vampire se leva sans faire attention à ce qu'elle portait ou même à ses cheveux qui ne virent pas devant ses yeux. Quelle surprise se fut lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Kol en chair et en os seulement vêtu d'un boxer et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui prouvait qu'il venait de se lever. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser légèrement les yeux et d'admirer ses beaux abdominaux. Elle releva rapidement le regard alors que l'originel s'exclama en commençant à descendre :

\- Salut Klaus.

\- Kol ? C'est bien toi ? Mais comme se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? s'étonna Caroline.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu as obligé Bonnie à me ramener à la vie ? T'es bizarre là sérieux frangin déjà que tu commences à me mater.

\- Bonnie ? Mais je comprend rien.

\- Ouais bon, écoutes là j'ai la dalle alors je vais manger, répondit Kol en descendant.

Caroline n'en crut pas ses yeux, Kol était bien vivant et Bonnie n'avait même pas prit le soin de lui en parler alors qu'elle avait une attirance pour lui (sujet de dispute avec Jeremy d'ailleurs) ! La belle blonde suivit les pas de Kol et rencontra Elijah dans les escaliers qui ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la tenue de Kol. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu de son éternel costume 2 pièces noir et avait à peine changer sa coupe de cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Elle prit le soin de lui sourire gentillement alors qu'il lui dit :

\- Bonjour mon frère, as-tu bien dormis ? Je tenais à te dire que j'ai déjà conduis Liam à l'école comme tout les jours d'ailleurs et Caroline a étrangement appelée.

\- Pardon mais qui est Liam ? demanda Caroline confuse. Et c'est impossible parce que c'est moi Caro...

\- C'est ton fils Niklaus, répondit Elijah en coupant la jolie blonde. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Écoutes, Caroline avait l'air en panique, tu ferais mieux de la rappeler, continua Elijah avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

Bon sang mais que lui était-il arrivé pour que tout le monde la traite différemment ? Et pourquoi ils l'appelaient Klaus ? Et puis comment se fait-il qu'il avait un fils ? Qui était la mère ? Toutes ses questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Caroline. Elle décida néanmoins de descendre pour s'abreuver. Elle bu une poche de sang en compagnie de Kol qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder son portable comme-ci il attendait quelque chose. Après ça, elle remonta téléphoner à Klaus enfin Caroline. Roh peu importe. Caroline hésita tout de même quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche entrant. Finalement, elle se décida sur un coup de tête en se regardant dans la salle de bain sous l'apparence de l'hybride qui avait commit de nombreux massacres dont ceux de certains proches. Elle était super inquiète et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était clairement complètement désorientée. Au bout de 2 sonneries, Klaus répondit :

\- Allô ? Caroline ?

\- Oui, Klaus c'est moi. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- J'en sais rien, love. Ce doit sûrement être un mauvais tour d'une sorcière. Je vais voir mes contacts pour trouver une sorcière qui pourrait arranger tout ça. Je te promets de régler le fin mot de cette histoire. Je prends le premier avion qui vient et je serai là dans quelques heures.

\- Merci mais comment se fait-il que tu aies un fils ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, sweetheart. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets. Fais aussi attention à toi, Klaus.

\- Serai-je entrain de rêver ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Roh la ferme. T'es dans mon corps, je te rappelle.

Caroline raccrocha et se changea le plus rapidement possible même si elle avait déjà vu Klaus nu, elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être dans son corps. Elle espérait qu'il ferait de même avec le sien. Elle enfila un de ses pulls en humectant l'odeur avant. Et un jean noir. Elle décida de visiter un peu la maison afin de se familiariser avec les pièces pour passer inaperçu le temps de savoir quoi faire. Elle sortit dans le couloir et entra dans la pièce juste devant. Les murs étaient teintés de bleus, un lit d'enfant trônait dans la pièce et juste tout près un bureau avec un tableau accroché au dessus. Caroline se doutait bien que le tableau était de Klaus d'autant plus qu'au bas se trouvait ses initiales. Des jouets d'enfants siégeaient un peu partout. La vampire en déduisit que s'était la chambre de Liam, elle s'assit sur le lit et souffla un bon coup. Elle était complètement perdue et espérai que Klaus ne fessait pas d'erreur. Elle commença à pleurer de manière incontrôlable sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Nik !

Caroline ne répondit pas.

\- Nik, t'es où bon sang ?!

Rebekah entra dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue du pantalon slim brun avec un haut beige ainsi que des bottines de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et légèrement plus longs qu'avant. Elle s'assit à côté de Caroline et releva sa tête.

\- Nik, il se passe quoi ?

\- Rien Rebekah. C'est bon, laisse-moi.

\- Mais Nik...

\- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Caroline sur un ton ferme.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard, répondit Rebekah déçue.

Rebekah s'en alla quelque peu inquiète au sujet de son frère mais ne dit rien de plus alors que Caroline ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'enferma dans la chambre de Klaus pour continuer à pleurer tranquillement. Tandis que plus aucune larme ne coulait, elle reçu un message de Klaus :

«N'oublie pas d'aller chercher Liam à 12h, love.»

Elle lui répondit simplement un ok avant de regarder l'heure et de constater qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne doive démarrer. Elle alla dans la chambre à côté de la sienne et ouvrit la porte. Kol était dedans toujours en caleçon entrain de s'admirer dans le miroir, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés. La vampire entendit du bruit sortant de la salle de bain mais n'y fit pas d'allusion. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner chercher Liam. L'originel accepta, s'habilla en vitesse devant une Caroline rougissante et ils partirent tout les deux. Ils prirent le 4x4 de Klaus et Kol conduit jusqu'à l'école. Le trajet se passa en silence et la vampire en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose trop de questions et découvre qu'elle n'était pas réellement Klaus. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école se fût Kol qui alla chercher Liam. Le garçon était à croquer au sens figuré évidemment. Il avait les yeux bleus comme son père et les cheveux bruns, sûrement comme sa mère se dit Caroline. Il avait les pommettes légèrement saillantes et des lèvres pulpeuses. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse du bonheur de Klaus, il avait un fils, une famille et même une ville, que voudrait-il de plus ? Il ne lui restait plus que Tyler à elle et encore, il partait souvent aider les meutes voisines ou même parfois lointaines. En voyant le petit garçon arriver vers elle, Caroline sourit, elle ne pouvait que penser à l'hybride originel en le voyant tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Il rentra dans la voiture avec l'aide de Kol qui mit la mallette du petit garçon sur le siège adjacent. Ce dernier tapa un bisou sur la joue de Caroline et commença à lui expliquer sa journée comme si elle était réellement son père tout en mettant sa ceinture. La belle blonde devait avouée que bien que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Klaus niveau débit de paroles, il ressemblait davantage à Rebekah plutôt. Liam expliqua à Caroline et à Kol comment il avait réussit à se contrôler malgré les effets de la prochaine pleine lune de ce soir. La vampire avait complètement oubliée ce détail, il fallait absolument que Klaus soit là pour contrôler son fils car bien que Caroline aie longtemps réussie à contrôler Tyler durant ses transformations, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir la patiente avec une personne si jeune. Quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure des Mikaelson, les deux vampires aidèrent le petit avec ses affaires. Kol prit sa mallette et avança devant. Caroline ne s'y attendait pas mais Liam prit sa main et lui sourit. Elle ne put que constater qu'il était adorable. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Caroline remarqua Rebekah et Elijah dans la cuisine aux fourneaux. Une première pour elle.

\- Tata Bekah ! Tonton Lijah ! Ça sent trop bon ! s'exclama Liam en sautillant sur place.

\- Calme-toi mon bonhomme, fit Caroline en passant une main dans les cheveux de Liam.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être affectueuse avec ce petit garçon. Liam s'installa à table et Caroline aida Rebekah à mettre la table puis ils s'installèrent tous et commencèrent à manger. Caroline reçu un message de Klaus lui disant que son avion allait décollé. Elle ne répondit pas et reposa son téléphone dans sa poche. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et Liam ré-expliqua comment il s'était contrôlé. Ils le félicitèrent tous et continuèrent leur discussion bien que Caroline n'y participa pas ayant peur de faire une gaffe. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Caroline aida Liam pour ses devoirs qui n'étaient pas difficiles. Après ça, Liam se mit à dessiner dans le salon et Caroline regarda les dernières nouvelles comme elle pouvait sur le téléphone de Klaus. La vampire vit un post de son petit-ami, Tyler, qui indiquait avec une photo d'eux deux déchirée :

«Besoin d'air à cause de cette blonde idiote»

La blonde en question qui n'était plus vraiment comme avant verrouilla son portable et partit dehors sans un mot d'explication aux Mikaelson. Quand elle passa la porte d'entrée, quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et les larmes ne cessèrent de couler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tyler avait dit ça. Leur couple n'était pas parfait mais elle espérait tout de même qu'il survive à bien plus qu'un simple changement de corps. Il aurait pu remarqué que ce n'était pas elle surtout après avoir lui même été dépourvu de son corps pendant un petit moment. Et puis comment se fessait-il qu'après tout ce temps, il soit revenu pile au mauvais moment ! Une voiture se gara dans l'allée ce qui sortit Caroline de ses pensées et elle s'essuya rapidement les pommettes. La personne sortit de la voiture et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Il se passe quoi Klaus ?

Caroline regarda la personne qui s'adressait à elle et vit un homme à la peau mate avec un sourire semi amical. Il portait un simple jeans et un pull gris. Caroline n'avait pas de mal à voir son collier à travers qui ressemblait fortement à ceux de Klaus et vu la chevalière qu'il avait au doigt, il devait être un vampire.

\- Rien, répondit-elle sèchement n'étant pas d'humeur à parler.

\- Je suis pas con, on se connaît depuis des années.

Caroline ne répondit pas mais chercha que dire. Elle pensait sûrement inventé mais ne trouva rien. Heureusement pour elle à ce même moment, Liam l'appela pour l'aider.

\- Désolé, je dois y aller.

\- Pas de problème Klaus, répondit-il avant de partir un brin de malice dans les yeux.

La vampire partit à toute vitesse près de Liam qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il lui demanda de l'aide pour ranger les pots de peinture qu'il avait récemment prit. Caroline l'aida et Liam partit jouer dehors avec Kol vu le beau temps. La blonde le suivit, s'assit sur les marches et regarda les deux garçons jouer en soupirant de jalousie.

\- GOALLLLL ! s'écria Liam qui venait tout juste de marquer dans le camp de Kol qui fessait la moue.

Liam tournoya sur lui-même puis tomba par terre en riant. Kol courut vers lui et le prit comme un sac de patate avant de courir en le chatouillant. Le loup n'arrêtait pas de rire et de supplier Kol d'arrêter. Caroline soupira à nouveau en voyant tout le bonheur qu'avait Klaus dans sa vie. C'est ce moment-là que choisit une personne pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que tu peux aller jouer avec eux ? Pas besoin de soupirer ainsi.

Caroline reconnu de suite la voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée entendre à nouveau ni même à cet endroit-là. Le sosie d'Elena se trouvait à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux bruns toujours bouclés à la perfection. Caroline se demanda comment elle pouvait être de nouveau en vie et chez Klaus qui avait limite fêté sa mort de manière spéciale certes. Caroline lui sourit légèrement se disant sûrement qu'ils avaient réussis à s'entendre avec le temps.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Je préfère juste rester un peu ici.

\- Qui aurait cru que l'hybride originel préférait un jour rester assis devant un combat au lieu d'y participer ? rit Katherine.

La vampire blonde lui sourit et décida de s'en aller commençant à en avoir déjà marre de celle qui avait causé sa mort brutal et sa transition par la même occasion. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Klaus qui était techniquement la sienne prétextant avoir mal dormis et se recoucha sur le lit. Elle s'endormit fatiguée de cette journée et de ce semblant de cette nouvelle vie alors qu'il n'était même pas 4h de l'après-midi.

-K&C-

Caroline fut réveillée quand le lit s'affaissa sous le poids d'une autre personne. Caroline tourna la tête toujours endormie et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle vit elle-même du moins son corps qui n'avait pas du tout changé.

\- Love, fit Klaus en caressant la joue de Caroline, c'est tellement bizarre.

\- Tu-tu as déjà vécu ça avant ? demanda Caroline ne sachant quoi dire d'autres après tant d'années.

\- Non, jamais mais mes frères et sœurs l'ont vécus, sourit-il fier de lui.

\- Ça te dérange pas si je te touche ? interrogea-t-elle gênée.

\- Non, c'est ton corps après tout.

Caroline caressa la joue de Klaus en fronçant les sourcils, il était la copie parfaite d'elle. Elle sourit timidement et enleva sa main embarrassée de lui porté ainsi de l'attention.

\- Klaus comment se fait-il que tu aies un fils ? se renseigna-t-elle en essayant d'engager la conversation et d'en savoir plus sur lui et ses 9 dernières années.

\- Une veille histoire avec Hayley, sweetheart.

\- Hayley ? Quand ? questionna Caroline dégoûtée.

\- Avant que je ne quitte Mystic Falls. Mon côté loup est humain et elle était une louve également, elle est donc tombée enceinte mais ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, rassure-toi, fit-il en souriant.

\- Et elle est où maintenant ?

\- Elle est morte durant l'accouchement.

La vampire se sentit mal à l'aise après l'aveu de Klaus concernant Hayley. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu peur que celui-ci ne l'aie tuée. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimée la louve mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant surtout qu'elle laissait son fils derrière elle. Caroline se sentit moins jalouse après ça, peut-être que Klaus ne menait pas la vie parfaite dont elle rêvait après tout. Elle hocha lentement la tête et se tourna de l'autre côté, dos à l'hybride. Elle se sentait légèrement en colère après Klaus d'avoir couché avec Hayley. Alors que quelques temps plus tard, il osait lui demander sa confession, ce qu'elle avait regretter d'avoir fait surtout que ça avait attiré pleins de problèmes dans son couple et dans ses émotions. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se rendormir mais s'était sans compter Rebekah qui avait préparer le dîner. Caroline descendit en même temps que Klaus qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main tellement elle lui avait manqué. Ça leur fessait bizarre de sentir leur main respective. Caroline retira sa main étant toujours énervée après Klaus pour sa trahison. Elle se dépêcha à descendre et s'assit en bout de table. Elle supposait que s'était la place de Klaus. Durant le repas, Kol posa beaucoup de questions à Klaus qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Alors comment vont les gens à Mystic Falls ?

\- Bah... Euh...

\- Damon et Elena sont partit en voyage et Stefan aide des vampires voisins, répondit Caroline à sa place voyant que Klaus ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça Niklaus ? demanda Elijah septique.

\- Je lui ai tout raconté tout à l'heure, répondit Klaus en essayant de radoucir l'ambiance.

\- Mais vous êtes pas rester beaucoup de temps en haut, surenchérit Rebekah.

\- Bekah ! s'écria Klaus en colère après toutes ces questions.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle débarque ici après 8 ans sans nouvelles d'elle et elle me crie dessus en m'appelant par mon surnom.

Caroline se leva et prit Klaus par le bras en s'excusant auprès des autres. Avant de monter, elle vit Kol sourire mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et entra dans la chambre de Klaus.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? J'ai passée la journée à faire attention à tout ce que je disais et toi, tu arrives et tu parles comme-ça à Rebekah alors qu'elle me déteste !

\- Love, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas fais attention, ça n'arrivera plus mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe à Mystic Falls car Kol ne s'arrêtera pas là, il est vraiment très têtu.

\- D'accord mais toi aussi, explique-moi pourquoi Katherine est ici et pourquoi tu as obligé Bonnie à ramener Kol à la vie ?

\- Elijah l'aime, je n'ai aucunement envie de l'empêcher d'avoir le bonheur et quant à Kol, c'est mon frère, ça me semble normal de l'avoir ramené.

\- Bonnie est mon amie ! Et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quelques mois déjà, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ta faute sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te faire la peau !

Caroline trouva ça très romantique et fraternel ce qu'avait fait Klaus pour son frère alors qu'il avait toujours détesté Katherine. Maintenant qu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé s'était malheureusement son tour ce qui fessait remonté de nombreux souvenirs :

\- Alors écoutes, ils sont tous restés pendant 3 ans après ton départ pendant lesquelles on a vaincu Silas et la mère de Stefan et de Damon. Ensuite, Elena et Damon sont partit visiter le monde, ils sont revenus quelques fois pour nous revoir. Puis 2 ans plus tard, Stefan est partit également pour aider les vampires comme lui. Bonnie est restée quelques temps mais c'était plus comme avant.

\- Et concernant, Tyler et Matt ?

\- Matt est resté mais il a construit sa fille avec une fille, April. Quant à Tyler, il est resté mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà puisque tu as à nouveau tout gâché.

\- S'il te plaît Caroline, ne soit pas comme ça.

Caroline. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il fessait rarement ça sauf s'il était en colère après elle ce qui s'annonçait plutôt mauvais. Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir énervé Klaus. Les larmes commencèrent à chatouiller ses yeux et elle fit un gros effort pour se retenir surtout qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait du moins en partie. Malheureusement pour elle, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Klaus le remarqua et s'en voulut de l'avoir fait pleurée.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer, dit Klaus en essuyant les larmes de Caroline à l'aide de ses pouces.

Caroline réussit lentement à se calmer avec l'aide de Klaus. Il l'a calmait étrangement bien. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sécha ses joues humides. Elle s'allongea invitant Klaus à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit, les deux vampires ce regardèrent dans les yeux sans pouvoir se lâcher. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et ne pas se voir pendant si longtemps les avaient affectés l'un comme l'autre. Caroline s'endormit à nouveau alors que Klaus partit quelques minutes après allant aider Liam pour sa transformation. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit Caroline murmurer une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais penser entendre d'elle :

\- Tu m'as manqué, Klaus.

Il sourit après avoir entendu cette phrase et sortit.

-K&C-

Le lendemain, Caroline se trouvait dans la cuisine entrain de boire une poche de sang. La maison était vide et Klaus n'avait pas dormis avec elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de où il pouvait être. La maison était extrêmement silencieuse. Alors qu'elle savourait sa poche, la porte s'ouvrit et Caroline entendit les rires de Elijah et le sien retentir. Visiblement, Klaus devait bien s'amuser dans son corps alors qu'elle ne fessait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine en continuant à rire. Klaus s'arrêta en voyant Caroline assise furieuse. Il se tourna vers Elijah et lui dit qu'il devait parler à Caroline :

\- Excuse-moi Lijah mais je dois régler quelques petites choses avec Caroline.

La concernée fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit Klaus l'appelée par son prénom alors qu'elle était dans son corps et qu'ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne révélaient rien. Elle se dépêcha à finir sa tasse, la mit dans l'évier puis monta furieuse alors que Klaus la suivait. Une fois dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte après lui puis se tourna enragée :

\- J'en reviens pas, comment tu as pu faire ça ? On avait convenu qu'on ne dirait rien ! Et puis t'étais où hier ? Tu as subitement disparu. Je te rappelles que tu es dans mon corps alors fais attention à ce que tu fais.

\- Détends-toi, love. J'en ai parlé à Elijah parce qu'il pourrait nous aider à trouver une sorcière assez puissante. Et je te signale que j'ai seulement aidé Liam, d'accord ? J'ai pas voulu te réveiller quand je suis remonté.

\- Sauf que tu es moi, Liam a du le remarquer, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué ! Alors lâche-moi avec ça, ok ?

\- Non mais il te prend quoi là ?

\- Écoutes, princesse, je l'ai élevé seul alors je sais ce que je fais.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, excuse-moi, fit-elle vexée du ton sur lequel il lui parlait.

Caroline partit dehors sans un mot de plus, s'en était trop pour elle. Jamais il n'avait été comme-ça avec elle et ça la blessait qu'il lui parle ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait couché avec son ennemi, d'accord elle était sortie avec son ennemi mais s'était différent puisqu'elle sortait déjà avec. La blonde descendit et ne croisa personne. Elle alla dehors et commença à marcher lentement en essayant de ne pas craquer, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ses émotions étaient plus fortes comme si elle venait seulement d'être transformée. Elle trouva un petit banc éloigné en dessous de conifères. Elle s'assit dessus et se prit la tête dans les mains, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Caroline voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait récupérer son corps et retourner à Mystic Falls pour vivre à nouveau sa petite vie tranquille. Alors qu'elle désespérait complètement, Klaus s'assit juste à côté et se mit dans la même position qu'elle. Il tourna la tête vers elle et s'excusa :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, love. Mes émotions sont plus fortes, je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer quand on parle ou peut-être que c'est ma faute, j'en sais rien.

Caroline hocha la tête ne souhaitant pas parler. Klaus lui dit qu'il devait aller chercher Liam et la blonde décida de l'accompagner. Ils y allèrent à pieds et discuta sur le chemin :

\- J'aurai jamais pensée te voir avoir un fils un jour, commença Caroline.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a surpris aussi. J'y ai pas cru au début, c'est tellement irréel.

\- Mais tu fais un bon père Klaus, ça se voit. D'ailleurs, tu as tout fais pour ramener Kol à la vie et tu as accordé le pardon à Katherine. Avant, je ne t'en aurais pas cru capable, dit-elle sincère.

\- Merci, sweetheart. Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis. Je suis désolé pour Tyler, j'aurai pas du faire ça sans ton accord.

\- C'est pas grave, il était jamais là de toute façon mais tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'il soit aussi en colère ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Caroline ? fit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnu facilement.

Caroline fit les gros yeux à Klaus pour qu'il se tourne vers Tyler. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de voir Tyler parlant à Klaus même s'il pensait que s'était à elle. Klaus se tourna et fit un sourire hypocrite à Tyler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en fessant mine de s'intéresser à lui.

\- Je voulais voir si s'était vrai.

\- Si quoi était vrai ? demanda Caroline innocemment.

\- La ramène pas, toi, fit Tyler, les yeux luisants.

Klaus grogna en entendant la façon dont il parlait à Caroline. La vampire lui serra la main pour essayer de le détendre. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un des deux hommes qu'elle aimait soit blessés.

\- Caroline, il faut qu'on y aille, dit la blonde de le corps de son bourreau.

\- On parlera plus tard, dit Klaus durement.

Il s'éloigna ne lâchant pas la main de Caroline. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure à l'école et Liam sortit entouré des autres élèves. Il sauta dans les bras de Klaus en lui fessant un bisou sur la joue, Klaus sourit et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. Sur le coup, Caroline trouva Klaus rayonnant quand il parlait à son fils, il avait toujours son sourire seulement ce n'était plus un sourire en coin comme il en avait l'habitude mais s'était un vrai. Ils repartirent tout les trois en marchant comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille. Caroline était légèrement plus devant pour ne pas les déranger. Elle réfléchissait par rapport à Tyler et à ce que Klaus pourrait bien lui dire. Serait-il méchant ? Pourrait-il être blessant voir violent ? Bien que Tyler n'aie plus vraiment d'importance pour elle, il restait son premier amour. Quand elle fut sortie de ses pensées, ce fut par la faute de Klaus qui s'exclama avoir plus de force que Liam. Ce qui rendit le petit garçon en colère et il commencèrent à se battre gentillement. Klaus rigolait réellement, bien que ce fut le rire de Caroline avec sa voix qui s'éleva, Caroline le trouva tellement harmonieux. Elle rigola légèrement et la maison apparut devant eux. Caroline flasha jusque là-bas, entendant la voix de Tyler. Elle le trouva sur le porche entrain de hurler pour parler à quelqu'un. Rebekah se tenait devant lui à se faire les ongles rouge sang. Caroline arriva près de lui et oubliant qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps, posa la main sur son épaule en frottant son dos de l'autre en l'étreignant. Il la rejeta en l'insultant et la blonde vit ses yeux étinceler. Klaus flasha vers eux et éloigna Caroline de Tyler. Il essaya d'hypnotiser Tyler, comme il en avait l'habitude mais ça ne marcha pas. Ce qui l'énerva au plus au point. Il flasha vers les bois et comme il avait prévu, Tyler le suiva. Caroline rentra furieuse de la réaction de Tyler, elle était blessée. Elle se tourna et vit un Liam effrayé par Tyler. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle frictionna son dos en essayant de le réconforter. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, elle avait même eu du mal avec les enfants pendant tout un moment. Elle s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il continuait à pleurer. Rebekah vient prendre le relais et Caroline monta dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre et les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus.

-K&C-

Quelques heures plus tard, Klaus réveilla Caroline qui s'était endormie après avoir pleurer pendant une heure. Il s'installa à ses côtés, la vampire s'assit et le regarda. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant et elle se frotta les yeux. Elle se releva et s'étira puis regarda Klaus fixement. Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha de Caroline, lui prit les mains et elle le questionna :

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa-t-elle septique.

\- Tyler est mort Caroline, lui annonça-t-il en prenant un faux air désolé.

\- Non, non c'est impossible.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, love.

Caroline s'éloigna de Klaus et flasha jusque dehors. Elle continua de courir alors que les larmes recommencèrent. La vampire arriva jusqu'à un bar. Il était bien décoré, fut sa première pensée. Au moins, ça changeait du Mystic Grill où le bar était moche et puant mais il était le seul dans cette petite ville pourrie de Mystic Falls. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et commanda un verre de bourbon. Une blonde le lui servit et Caroline le vida cul sec. Elle en commanda un autre et garda même la bouteille près d'elle. Après ça, les verres s'enchaînèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Elle noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Alors qu'elle ne ressentait nullement la soif de sang, un homme de pas moins de 25 ans, s'assit à ses côtés. Il était plutôt beau avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux émeraudes. Il lui demanda qu'elle était ses problèmes et elle lui répondit en l'hypnotisant à la suivre. Elle finit vite cul sec le fond de sa quatrième bouteille et entraîna l'homme à l'arrière du bar, dehors. Il commença à se déhancher contre elle et à ce moment-là elle remarqua qu'il était gay. La vampire sentait l'odeur du sang qui venait la narguer. Elle voyait son pou s'accélérer à mesure qu'elle bougeait à son tour contre lui. Et quand elle eut la tête nichée à son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y planter ses dents dans sa jugulaire. L'adrénaline montait à mesure qu'elle engloutissait le sang du beau brun. Elle ne s'arrêta seulement que lorsque l'homme tomba à ses pieds raide mort. Il n'y avait ni douleur, ni culpabilité, ni tristesse en elle, elle se sentait libre. La blonde prit un papier qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jeans et s'essuya la bouche. Elle laissa le corps là et partit vers une boîte de nuit gay alors qu'il était déjà plus de 3 heures du matin. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait passer beaucoup de temps à se morfondre avec son verre de bourbon. Elle entra sans mal dans le bar puisqu'elle hypnotisa le mec à l'entrée. Il avait beau être sexy, se dit-elle, il n'était pas son genre. La boite était remplie d'hommes torses nus. Alors que certains buvaient, d'autres se déhanchaient en dansant collés serrés. Leurs danses étaient très sexuelles et ils n'hésitaient pas à se frotter les uns contre les autres sans gêne. Caroline tourna la tête vers l'autre côté, il était rempli de filles occupées aux même tâches que les garçons. On y sentait une odeur de liberté. Ils devaient tous avoir fait leur coming-out. Caroline alla chercher un autre verre puis commença à danser avec des garçons présents. Elle se déhancha comme avant puis hypnotisa les garçons afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit puis planta ses crocs dans leur carotide. Ils tombèrent tous à terre étant morts. Leur goût était délicieux. Caroline s'éloigna, s'essuya les lèvres à l'aide de sa main étant remplies de sang puis alla vers un autre groupe de garçons. Remarquant, un jeune homme la regardant fixement, elle hypnotisa les garçons à la suivre sans poser de questions. Ils marchèrent tous dans la rue, Caroline devant. Elle ne souciait nullement des personnes pouvant la dévisager. Elle était dépourvue d'humanité. Elle rentra dans la maison de Klaus sans se soucier de ce que l'originel pourrait penser de ses actions bien qu'il serait sûrement fier qu'elle accepte sa condition de vampire. Seulement, Caroline n'avait pas fait attention à l'homme de la boîte de nuit qui l'avait suivie bien qu'il ne fessait que regarder afin de trouver réponses à ses questions. La blonde monta dans la chambre de Klaus alors que celui-ci occupait une autre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Rebekah qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter tout les ragots à son plus jeune frère, Kol. Bien que leur relation ne soit pas parfaite, ils avaient un petit côté fusionnel et se racontaient tout ou presque. Elle contraigna les 4 hommes, qu'elle avait obligés à venir, à danser sensuellement devant ses yeux se frottant les uns contre les autres. Elle se délecta de cette vision n'ayant pas particulièrement faim à cet instant. 1 heure plus tard, le spectacle se déroulait toujours sous ses yeux alors qu'elle était assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Ayant légèrement marre que les jeunes hommes se fatiguent, elle planta ses crocs dans la carotide du plus vieux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux cria de douleur, la vampire avait complètement oubliée de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il se taise, ce qu'elle regretta même si entendre ses cris lui donnait envie de continuer à boire du sang, à chasser. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Klaus entra encore vêtu de son pyjama. Il posa directement les yeux sur la blonde et prit un air grave tout en dégageant l'homme de sa belle mais l'homme avait déjà perdu bien trop de sang pour rester conscient. La vampire se tourna vers le blond et un sourire carnassier vient se placer sur ses lèvres. Elle arqua un sourcil et demanda de manière perverse à Klaus s'il voulait se joindre à elle. Ce dernier refusa sèchement. Caroline fit la moue et s'exclama en s'approchant de l'humain le plus jeune qui devait à peine avoir 18 ans :

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant je suis sûre que tu rêves de goûter son sang délicieux.

Et elle planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire du garçon mais n'aspira pas sa seule ou presque source de vie, elle laissa le garçon mais le garda dans ses bras alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

\- Il a pourtant l'air d'avoir grandement besoin de toi, continua-t-elle en souriant. Je sais que tu sens cette odeur de sang et qu'il t'est insupportable d'y résister. Viens et succombe Klaus, tu pourrais facilement y prendre ton pied mon cœur, dit-elle en essayant de le charmer.

Mais s'était sans compter sur la détermination de Klaus à résister. Il repoussa donc son invitation :

\- Non, j'étais juste venu voir ce qu'il se passait Caroline, j'étais inquiet pour toi mais je vois que tu vas bien alors je vais gentillement me recoucher afin de profiter des quelques heures qu'ils me restent, répondit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Caroline prise d'un élan de colère brisa la nuque des 3 hommes restant et se tourna vers Klaus qui prit d'un sursaut en entendant Caroline flasher dans la pièce, s'était retourné. Le sang coulait sur le menton de la blonde qui sourit mesquinement en voyant le regard surprit de son ancien bourreau. Elle pencha la tête, mit une main sur sa taille et avança vers la salle de bain avec une démarche très féminine et sensuelle.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es un garçon maintenant ! s'écria Klaus en voyant la démarche ridicule de la jeune vampire.

-Va te faire voir, Mikaelson.

Et elle s'en alla dans la salle de bain et entendit Klaus partir en soupirant. Elle mouilla du papier puis s'essuya la bouche ainsi que le menton effaçant toute trace de ses récents repas et crimes d'elle. Une fois finit, elle retourna dans la chambre, changea de pull et prit les cadavres des 4 hommes grâce à sa force surhumaine et descendit dans le jardin. Elle alla ensuite dans la cave, prit un bidon d'essence, des allumettes et repartit vers les dépouilles. Elle éparpilla l'essence sur les hommes avec un sourire carnassier puis alluma une allumette et la lança sur l'essence, se délectant de voir le tout s'enflammer facilement. Elle ne versa pas une seule larme. La vampire décida de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron et continua de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les pensées commencèrent à tourmenter son esprit. Pourquoi Klaus ne voulait pas se joindre à elle alors que pas plus tard que 8 ans plus tôt, ça aurait été lui qui lui aurait proposer ? Pourquoi elle commençait à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à se contrôler ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Toute ses questions n'eurent plus d'importance lorsque le feu commença doucement à se désintégrer. La blonde remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit sans changer de vêtement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie de toute façon. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit alors que le soleil commençait à pointer son nez.

-K&C-

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Klaus était assis sur son lit déjà vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jeans. La vampire s'assit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et dévisagea le blond qui avait l'air d'être profondément enfuit dans ses pensées. Elle toussa légèrement pour faire reprendre conscience à Klaus ce qui marcha. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua tout de suite le soleil qui reflétait ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Il faut dire qu'elle en prenait vachement soin. Il devait sûrement être au alentour de midi voir plus encore. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, le blond la devança et lui annonça :

\- La sorcière est arrivée, il faut que tu descendes pour qu'on achève la permutation.

\- D'accord, je te suis, répondit-elle contente d'enfin retrouvée son corps.

Lorsqu'ils furent en bas, Caroline remarqua tout de suite, la famille Mikaelson au complet sauf le petit Liam qui était à l'école, dans la pièce et une autre sorcière avec la peau caramel. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup son amie Bonnie mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Elle suivit Klaus et s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés tout en gardant une distance respectable après tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. La sorcière alluma les bougies à l'aide de sa magie. Elle demanda un peu de sang à Klaus et à Caroline. Elle versa le tout dans une coupole, récita une formule et les deux blonds tombèrent inconscients. La sorcière partit sans un mot pour les originels mais elle lança tout de même un regard qui en disait beaucoup à Kol et ce dernier répondit d'un hochement de la tête avant de se précipiter vers le corps de son frère. Ce fut seulement 8 heures plus tard, que les deux vampires reprirent connaissance. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot alors que Rebekah qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil devant eux arriva à leur hauteur. Caroline se releva se sentant nauséeuse, elle avait une terrible envie de douche, de sang mais surtout de sexe. Elle se prit la nuque et la massa légèrement, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait tout juste de la lui briser. Elle se leva et partit vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Klaus avait dormit quelque temps et passa sous la douche. La douceur des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau lui avait tellement manquée ainsi que la senteur du gel douche qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter contre elle, essayant à tout prit de se décrasser. Après sa douche qui dura plus de 30 minutes, elle sortit avec seulement une serviette autour de son corps. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua un léger changement dans son regard. La vampire partit dans la chambre, se brossa les cheveux remarquant que ceux-ci étaient peu emmêlés. Ensuite, elle se vêtit d'un t-shirt lui arrivant mi-cuisse et de sous-vêtement puis se coucha lessivée de son réveille brutal. Mais s'était sans compter sur les questions qui la tourmentaient. Par exemple : Pourquoi la sorcière avait-elle eu besoin de son sang pour la ramener dans son corps alors que son sang n'avait pas servit la première fois ni celui de Klaus (supposa-t-elle) ? Pourquoi cette femme lui rappelait tant son amie Bonnie ? Où était cette dernière d'ailleurs ? Comment sa relation avec Klaus allait-elle évoluée maintenant ? Devait-elle partir sans demander son reste et essayer de les oublier comme avant ? Bien que ce serait sûrement inutile puisqu'elle apercevait l'humanité en chacun d'eux. Sa vie était devenue un vrai calvert ces derniers temps. La blonde s'endormit ne fessant pas attention à l'homme qui la surveillait derrière la fenêtre.

-K&C-

Plus tard, Caroline se réveilla les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle passa par la salle de bain, se rinça le visage en s'assurant de bien faire partir les traces de larmes. Elle se changea et s'habilla de façon assez légère avec simplement une jupe en jeans et un top ainsi que des bottes. Elle descendit souriante afin de ne donner aucun soupçons mais personne n'était dans la pièce. La blonde devait avouée qu'elle avait dormit longtemps mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit déjà passé 3 heures de l'après-midi. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher le repas dehors. Elle avait faim. Elle mourrait de faim même. Elle entra dans le même bar que la fois dernière, commanda un bourbon, boisson qu'elle commençait à apprécier et s'assit devant le comptoir tout en ayant un bon angle de vue sur chaque personne. Le verre lui fut servit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle examinait chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Il y avait cette blonde qui servait mais son sang ne lui donnait aucunement envie. Ensuite, il y avait cet homme à la peau mate qui la regardait en souriant, elle se rappelait l'avoir vu mais ne savait plus où. Elle avait bien envie de planter ses crocs dans sa carotide mais la vampire sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Alors elle passa son chemin et s'intéressa à un couple de jeunes. 2 garçons pour être exact. Merde cette ville grouillait d'homosexuels ! Temps pis, elle devait se contenter de ça pour le moment et elle trouverait bien un autre homme pour satisfaire ses désirs sexuels plus tard. Elle but son verre tranquillement tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes qui était des plus banales. Vie, futur, école, copain, sexe. Sans intérêt. Quand elle vit les deux jeunes se levés pour partir, elle les suivit dans la ruelle. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas malin se dit-elle. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'arrêt, elle trouva l'instant parfait pour les immobiliser et les hypnotiser. Alors qu'elle alla planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire du châtain, l'homme chocolat du bar s'approcha en applaudissant. Elle se releva et fit fasse à l'homme feignant l'indifférence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle prudente.

\- Tu ne me reconnais même pas, love ? Serait-ce à cause du mauvais corps peut-être ? répondit-il par une autre question.

La blonde fut surprise mais cacha au maximum ses émotions. Merde, son humanité se battait pour revenir déjà. Elle prit un bon bol d'air frais et le recracha en soupirant de lassitude. Personne d'autre que Klaus pouvait utilisé ce surnom. Elle partit dans un rire cristallin puis demanda sérieusement :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Mais voyons fillette, je suis le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans bien évidemment. Ah mais j'allais presque oublié que c'est ton copain Klaus qui me la prit.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant ces nouvelles puis se rappela du nom de ce garçon qui était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

\- Marcel Gérard, je me trompe ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, love. Suis-moi, je vais te trouver un meilleur en-cas que mon sbire et son copain, fit-il en commençant à avancer sans se tourner.

La vampire décida de le suivre, sentant ses envies refairent surface dangereusement. Ils arrivèrent vite dans une autre ruelle remplie de catins. Le dit Marcel en hypnotisa une à le suivre et la fit s'approcher de Caroline. Il la relâcha tout en s'exclamant avec un clin d'œil :

\- Bon appétit Caroline et tâche de ne pas en mettre partout, ce serait bien malheureux.

La blonde n'écouta que d'une oreille et elle planta ses crocs fraîchement sorties de ses gencives dans la peau blanche de la catin. Elle se délecta de son sang et n'en laissa pas une goutte. Le goût était tellement enivrant. Marcel lui sourit et arriva à sa hauteur à vitesse vampirique lui fessant lâcher le corps dans un sursaut. Un courant électrique fila entre eux deux et Marcel écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui ne refusa en rien son baiser. Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à la nuque du vampire, les rapprochant d'autant plus alors que celles de ce dernier filèrent sous le top de la blonde qui n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à présent : le sentir en elle. Ils stoppèrent le baiser et Caroline emmena Marcel jusqu'à sa chambre en flashant. Elle enleva son top et fit de même avec l'homme face à elle. Leur baiser reprit de plus belle alors que les mains du brun s'aggripèrent aux fesses parfaitement potelées de la blonde qui fit un bond afin d'enrouler ses jambes autour du vampire. Un gémissement échappa de sa bouche alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur son ancien et nouveau à la fois bourreau. Aussitôt la blonde redescendit du brun et remit son top, le sang monté aux joues.

\- Je peux savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna-t-il en fessant le maximum pour cacher sa rage de voir sa belle avec son ancien ennemi.

\- Klaus c'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit l'amant de la blonde en levant les mains comme pour s'innocenté alors qu'il était tout de même le plus en faute dans cette histoire.

La vampire regarda le blond pleine de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire ça alors qu'il l'attendait depuis des années sans jamais renoncé ou presque. Il lui avait même offert l'hospitalité sans rien demander en retour. Il valait bien plus que Marcel mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Le regard de Caroline se fit trouble, les larmes menaçant fortement de s'écrouler sur ses joues rougies par la gêne. S'en fut trop pour elle lorsqu'elle vit le poing du blond s'écraser sur la joue de Marcel à grande vitesse. Ses pieds la lâchèrent et elle tomba à terre tout en pleurant. Elle s'en voulait énormément et remarquait à présent qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel. Merde. Elle s'écroula complètement de fatigue et de trop plein d'émotions après cette révélation. Les dernières années de sa vie passées entièrement seule l'avait brisée.

-K&C-

Lorsque la belle blonde émergea de son profond sommeil, elle était sur le lit de Klaus mais ce dernier n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la couloir avant de voir entrer Klaus. Il lui fit un petit sourire puis prit ses mains et l'obligea à s'asseoir en même temps que lui. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit de vive voix :

\- Caroline, crois-moi c'est dur à dire après tout ce temps à t'attendre seulement... commença-t-il espérant secrètement ne pas avoir à formuler ses pensées.

La vampire le laissa continuer préférant attendre ce qu'il disait plutôt que de se faire de fausses idées.

\- Il-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, continua l'hybride avec du regret.

\- Pou-Pourquoi ? Le questionna-t-elle même si elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ce que tu fais, ce que tu es devenue... Je ne peux pas te laisser approcher de Liam dans cet état là, love. Je regrette tellement, j'aurai du te prendre de force avec moi quand j'ai quitté Mystic Falls. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu aurais été bien plus heureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Klaus, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main droite sur la joue gauche du blond la caressant doucement. Seulement je t'aime Klaus et je ne veux pas partir. Je peux changer, je peux redevenir comme avant. Regarde-moi, les émotions sont présentes, je n'ai pas besoin de sang frais. Je peux le faire, crois en moi, le supplia-t-elle.

Le blond se leva regrettant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il joignit ses mains devant son nez et pria en silence pour que sa belle accepte la situation rapidement. Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas possible, sweetheart. Aucun vampire ne la fait, je crois en toi mais il faut que tu partes le temps d'aller mieux. Quelqu'un est justement là en bas pour t'aider. Accepte son aide et reviens-moi vite.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Il en est hors de question ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser tout ça, j'ai enfin retrouvée un semblant de famille depuis la mort de ma mère et tu me demandes d'abandonner tout ça ? continua-t-elle furax. Désolée mais c'est impossible que j'accepte. Autant brûler plutôt que de partir et de te laisser une nouvelle fois.

Le blond se sentait flatté de ce que Caroline lui disait mais était obligé de refuser. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains, caressa sa peau délicate et la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Tu vas partir avec Lexi et tu reviendras quand tu seras prête, tu viendras me dire que tu m'aimes comme tu viens si bien de le faire, mon ange.

Il relâcha sa belle et la suivit jusqu'au salon. Kol alla chercher ses affaires, les larmes aux coins des yeux puis les descendit dans le silence le plus complet. Lexi prit ses bagages en disant qu'elle allait les mettre dans la voiture qui les conduiraient à l'aéroport. Caroline se tourna vers Rebekah et lui fit en signe de tête, n'étant pas tellement proche de l'originelle. Puis vers Elijah qui baisa son front en signe d'au revoir, Caroline remarqua ses yeux rougis. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers Kol duquel les larmes coulaient déjà à flot. Elle le prit directement dans ses bras et lui murmura :

\- Ne me dit pas que je vais te manquer autant quand même ?

\- Tais-toi, fit-il en la lâchant.

Il lui baisa la joue puis lui fit également un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire remplit de tristesse malgré tout. Enfin ce fut le tour de Klaus. Elle fit mine de ne pas lui en vouloir et le serra dans ses bras. Un torrent de larmes s'abattit sur les deux blonds. Caroline enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Klaus qui lui resserra son emprise sur les hanches de sa belle. Quand ce fut le moment de se lâcher, la blonde remarqua Katherine qui était au dessus des escaliers, une lueur de regret dans le regard. La vampire blonde rejoignit Lexi, se tournant une dernière fois vers la famille Mikaelson et plus particulièrement sur l'hybride fessant battre son cœur mort depuis la mort de sa mère. La porte se referma une fois les deux blondes parties et Kol se tourna vers son frère :

\- J'espère que tu es conscients que tu risques de la perdre après ça, idiot.

Du côté de Caroline, Lexi se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

\- Je suis revenue à la vie grâce à lui, je lui dois bien ça.

Caroline ne répondit pas et Lexi continua :

\- Écoutes, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas de te retrouver loin de lui surtout qu'il t'a hypnotisé.

\- Je ne suis pas hypnotisée, annonça l'autre blonde.

-K&C-

5 ans plus tard, Madrid.

Le soleil tapait fort en ce mois de juillet sur les beaux cheveux d'or de la vampire. Elle était en terrasse dans un bar réputé de Madrid pour ses tequilas. Elle en sirotait justement une avec son ami fraîchement retrouvé (pour des vampires). Il lui sourit en la voyant le fixer. Durant ces 5 dernières années rien ne s'était passé entre ces deux-là. Ils étaient juste amis et le restèrent sûrement à jamais. La blonde reposa sur verre, réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et engagea la conversation avec le brun qui rit de ce qu'elle racontait. Ils étaient bien tout les deux ensembles, ils formaient un bon duo bien qu'étant seulement amis. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'un jour, ils devraient rentrer chez eux afin de revoir leurs amis ainsi que les élus de leur cœur. Des frères et sœurs voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus au fur et à mesure des voyages. Ils avaient visité l'Europe entière fessant tourné la tête de leur amie commune, Lexi qui avait réussie à avoir une bague de jour contre l'aide à Caroline. En parlant d'amie Caroline se rappela le moment où Kol lui avait annoncé par téléphone que s'était lui et Bonnie qui avait fait le sort. La blonde se le moment avait été en colère mais les avait vite pardonné après avoir entendu les raisons qui étaient : Klaus est malheureux sans toi, fais quelque chose ! Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Alors que les deux vampires discutaient tranquillement, attendant tout d'eux leur amie qui était partie draguer un soit disant beau mec plus loin, Caroline appercu une silhouette qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis quelques années déjà. Si tôt la silhouette vue, elle arrêta d'écouter le brun qui continuait de relater leurs voyages plus fous les uns que les autres. Elle se leva abandonnant son ami qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il prenait à son amie, elle suivit la personne qui s'éloignait. Dieu ce qu'il ressemblait à l'hybride originel. Elle arriva au coin d'une ruelle sombre mais plus personne n'était présente. Elle se tourna mainte fois espérant le revoir mais rien. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, commençant à désespérée. La vampire entendit un bruit derrière elle, se tourna.

\- Klaus, fit-elle enfin complètement heureuse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je tiens à prévenir que ceci est mon premier OS sur ce couple, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! A bientôt j'espère xx


End file.
